


Poppet

by Gothriotgrrl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothriotgrrl/pseuds/Gothriotgrrl
Summary: After a battle with Byakuya leads Sesshomaru to seek Kagome's aid, he finds himself oddly drawn to her. Just as Naraku planned.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. Sight pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Inuyasha, I make no money from this. I just like fics.

Sesshomaru raised his blade, attempting again to cut down his foe with Bakusaiga, or at least make contact. Unfortunately, the trickster Byakuya always avoided the deadly sword by mere centimetres, while a horde of lesser demons rushed in to attack.

The demon lord would cut down the lesser beings just in time to once again, attempt, and fail to destroy the trickster. Under normal circumstances, the Lord of the West would have dispatched his foe quickly, but he wasn't the only target; beneath him, Rin huddled behind Ah-Un, Kohaku, and Jaken as the four protected her from any of the demons that strayed from Byakuya's hordes. This served as a distraction, causing him to keep part of his attention on his pack.

Sesshomaru didn't understand the point of the fight. He didn't scent Naraku nearby, Byakuya never attempted a killing blow, and the lesser demons weren't a true threat. It made no sense.

“Why do you waste this one's time?” Sesshomaru demanded. 

Byakuya's eyes remained dead, and his smile blank as he again made a half-hearted attempt to harm the demon lord.

Drawing a sword, he brought it down towards Sesshomaru, missing his head; instead, the trickster caught his long silver hair, slicing the ends off.

As he avoided it, another wave of lesser demons rushed him. Snarling in frustration, he drew his whip and lashed at the approaching vermin. A few avoided him and flew towards Kohaku and Rin. The demons were fast but the slayer was faster, killing them quickly. With Sesshomaru temporarily distracted by the attack on the humans, Byakuya appeared at his side, sword coming down towards his right hand. As with Sesshomaru’s head, he barely missed, instead severing the tips of his claws. 

Bakusaiga was swung again but the trickster pulled back, avoiding the blade. He floated higher, out of the sword's reach. Sesshomaru lashed his whip, but instead of hitting his opponent, it hit Byakuya's sword. Small cracks splintered the metal, until the sword shattered. The force caused the tiny pieces to rain down on Sesshomaru and his pack. He gritted his teeth as a few pieces passed through his arm and into the grass. One piece pierced him next to his right shoulder blade, becoming lodged there. The others weren't as lucky, all four of his charges yelled in pain as numerous pieces of the sword pelted them, and became embedded in their bodies. Sesshomaru growled and turned to attack Byakuya, but the trickster had vanished. 

But his scent lingers.

The demon Lord started moving north, following the trail.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku called, urgently. "Rin is bleeding!"

Glowering in the direction his opponent had fled, he turned around and flew down to his pack.

All four were injured, but his human ward seemed to be in the worst condition. Rin was on her hands and knees, wincing at every movement, her checkered kimono was covered in countless, bloody tears.

"We need to get her wounds cleaned and wrapped." Kohaku said.

Sesshomaru nodded, he knelt and picked the girl up, the movement caused her to shriek in pain. As carefully as he could, he arranged her small body in the crook of his arm and led his pack to a nearby river.

Had he remained a few minutes more, or paid closer attention to his surroundings, he would've noticed some of the demon remains from the battling were still moving. He would've noticed that the viscous tentacles were slowly heading in the direction Byakuya had fled. He also would've noticed floating inside of it was the hair, blood, and claws he had lost during the battle.

*

*

*

In a dark room, many miles away from the battle, Naraku waited patiently for his incarnation to return to him. On the wooden table in front of him, he had almost everything he needed; a small cloth bag with a little bit of rice in it, a needle and thread, and a straw poppet. It was all in place as he waited for the final ingredients; then he would enjoy watching as his enemies fought amongst themselves. The hanyou was a powerful being, and while he didn't need to use deceit and trickery, as a spider, it was in his nature to draw his prey into his web.

"Master,” Byakuya said, as he entered the room. "I have returned with what you desire."

Naraku held out his hand, Byakuya smiled and dropped the pieces of the Youkai Lord into his master's waiting palm. A few strands of silver hair, three claw tips, and a few diamond shards with Sesshomaru's blood on them. Smirking, the spider dropped them into the bag with the rice, sewed it shut, and pushed it into the center of the straw poppet's torso. 

"What of Kagome?" Naraku demanded. "Do you have the pieces of her, as well?"

Byakuya nodded and pulled a plastic hairbrush out of his sleeve. Naraku pulled six strands out, braided them together, and recited the spell.

"One to wash away resistance. One to light your passions aflame. One to take your very breath away. One to bury you in desire. One to pierce your heart. And one to plant the seeds of love."

The nearly complete jewel in his chest glowed with a dark purple light, adding unmatched strength to his dark magic. He then tied it around the top of the poppet's head. The energy from the jewel continued to lend its strength to the spell, causing the straw poppet to slowly turn black.

"When you look at her, she radiates beauty. Her eyes draw you in, her face enchants you, and her body awakens yours"

*

*

*

Jaken and Kohaku sat next to the small fire the boy had built, a pot of water boiling over it. Ladling a small amount into a bowl, he dipped a rag into said water and pressed it to worst of Rin's wounds. She whimpered as the hot compress inflamed the wound, making it more painful.

"I'm sorry," Kohaku said. "But the heat will help keep it from festering."

"If that's the case," Jaken mused. "Perhaps we should cauterize the wounds."

"We can't Master Jaken, there's too many of them."

Rin whimpered again as more blood soaked her kimono. 

"The wounds need to be stitched." Kohaku insisted, "But first, we need to remove the metal shards."

"Ah, I see," Jaken said, nodding. "How do we do that?"

"We don't" Lord Sesshomaru spoke-up, as he lead Ah-Un over to them. "We will take Kohaku and Rin to a human village and have one of their healers tend to them."

"Humans, my Lord?" Jaken said. "Surely a youkai healer would be superior to any-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said. "How would youkai know how to heal a human?"

"Um, well…I mean…"

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kohaku said. "You don't need to trouble yourself with going to a human village. With the right tools, I can tend Rin's wounds"

"And who would tend yours?"

Kohaku opened his mouth to argue that he didn't need a healer when he remembered he was, somehow, alive again.

"We will find a nearby village." Sesshomaru stated. 

His decision was final. Kohaku started to pack up their small campsite when Rin started whimpering. She was trying to sit up, but every movement reopened her many cuts.

"Rin, be careful," Kohaku said, gently pulling her to a sitting position. "You'll make yourself worse."

"Kohaku?" Rin whispered. "I'm afraid of going into a human village. Do you have your weapon?"

"Of course Rin," he said, pulling his sickle and chain out to show her. "You don't need to worry about it, I'll protect you while we're there."

"I know," she sneered 

Before he realized what was happening, Rin grabbed the sickle out of his hand.

"Rin, stop!"

With blank eyes, she pushed away from Kohaku and jumped at Jaken. The toad screamed as she buried the blade in his arm.

Sesshomaru moved to pull Rin off the kappa when Ah sank his teeth into the demon lord's shoulder. 

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted, both in distress and in concern.

"Master Jaken!" Kohaku shouted. "I've got her!"

Grabbing the chain end of his weapon, he easily disarmed Rin and used the chain to bind her arms and legs.

Jaken fell back, clutching his wound. Blood poured down his arm, but it was quickly forgotten as he concentrated on his Lord who was currently being attacked by half of his dragon steed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, waiving the staff of two heads at the dragons.

"Do not!" Sesshomaru snapped as he easily pulled his arm away. 

Ah snapped at him again, but Un got in the way, fighting it's other half.

Taking the brindle, Sesshomaru did to Ah as Kohaku had done to Rin and bound the dragon; making sure the leather was secure around the scaly snout before releasing Ah's head.

"What is going on?" Jaken shrieked, "Why would they attack us?"

Kohaku looked at Rin's bloody, struggling form; the mindless look in her eyes as she tried to get to Jaken. He knew that look.

"A jewel shard." He whispered. "It was embedded into them when the sword exploded!"

"So that was the purpose of the fight," Sesshomaru said.

The Youkai Lord felt rage boil in him; how dare Naraku! His audacity knew no bounds.

"But there are so many wounds on both Rin and Ah-Un" Jaken sighed, "We don't know which one has the jewel shards."

"No," Kohaku said as he started putting out the fire. "But we know someone who can

find out."


	2. Sight pt 2

Kagome stood next to the drying racks outside Kaede's hut, shaking the remaining droplets from her old middle school uniform; it had been a long day. Just as the group was getting ready to leave the village, they were attacked by one of Naraku's demon puppets. While they were used to fighting the copies, this one had been more difficult than the previous ones. It had dragged the fight out, always avoiding truly hurting one of the group, but never allowing itself to be destroyed. On more than one occasion did it seem like an attack would finally finish it; but at the last second, it would avoid destruction. After a long, and seemingly pointless fight, they had managed to defeat the puppet. Unfortunately, the battle had been particularly messy and they decided to return to the village to get cleaned up.

Kagome had changed into traditional Miko garb as she didn't want to dirty any of her spare outfits. She didn't mind washing clothes while they were traveling but it was time consuming; the less laundry, the better. 

At least, it would be better if it weren't for the hanyou currently glowering at her. It had only been a few weeks since Kikyo had succumbed to her injuries and was permanently laid to rest, and Inuyasha was still mourning.

Kagome looked over at him, forcing herself to meet his angry gaze. Biting her lip, she fought the guilt that swelled in her. She had tried to save Kikyo, if for no other reason, than for Inuyasha; but she couldn't. In the end she hadn't been strong enough to do any real good, and now that her powers were sealed, she feared she never would be.  
Kagome wanted to tell all these things to Inuyasha, wanted him to know someone mourned with him; she wanted him to understand, that for once, he wasn't alone in his pain. But as his eyes burned into hers, she lost her nerve. She knew he wouldn't listen, that it would end like every time she tried to bring it up in the past; he would get angry, he would lash out at her, and would say things that hurt her. She knew Inuyasha was just trying to deal as best he could, and that he later regretted the harsh things he said to her; Kagome understood that, but she worried one of these times he would cross the line. That in his pain, Inuyasha would tear her down so far that she wouldn't be able to forgive him.  
She didn't want that, she wanted to think her love for him was stronger than that; but she was only human.

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and headed back towards Kaede's hut, she was too exhausted after the battle to deal with the emotionally stunted hanyou. She'd give him a little more time before she approached him again.

Kagome stopped as she felt a familiar tingle. It was faint, but there was no mistaking it; a sacred jewel shard!

Kagome didn't know what to do, Naraku had the full jewel, so why were there still separate shards? Was it a trap? Magatsuhi had fully sealed her powers, so was she truly sensing jewel shards or were her senses somehow being manipulated? She quickly weighed her options and came to a decision.

"Inuyasha," she called. "I think I sense a jewel shard!"

Inuyasha tensed, and placed his hand on his sword hilt ready to follow and fight, but just as quickly, he released it and glowered at Kagome.

"There aren't anymore shards," he snapped. "Naraku has them all!"

"But I sense it," Kagome said, trying to hide her annoyance. "It's coming towards the village!"

"Feh," he said, turning away. "How could you sense it if your powers are sealed? You don't know what yer talking about, you don't know anything!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, Kagome could tell from the look on his face that he hadn't meant to say that; but it didn't change that he had.  
She wanted to argue with him, but the pain from his words was too much. She knew he was already regretting his insult and if she waited, and would eventually listen to reason, but she wasn't going to wait. Not caring that her powers were sealed, and needing to get away from Inuyasha, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, and ran towards the shard.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called after her. 

Kagome ignored him and followed the pull of the shard. She was being directed into Inuyasha's Forest, at least she thought she was. As she got closer she felt the shard just outside the forest, and then just past a row of huts; it was moving towards her. Kagome quickly notched an arrow, there wasn't an obvious path of destruction coming towards her, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sensing the shard behind the row of rundown horse stables in front of her, Kagome planted her feet, making sure her stance was firm and strong, she pulled her bowstring back, aiming it where she sensed the shard.

"Milord!" An obnoxious voice squawked. "The dragons are snapping at each other again! Have we found the lowly wrench yet?"

"Her scent is moving." A deep, stoic voice answered.

"Master Jaken, are we lost?" A young man's voice asked.

"Of course not!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open in disbelief, she knew those voices, but why were they here?  
Lowering her bow, she called out to them.

"Sesshomaru? Kohaku?"

"Lady Kagome!" Kohaku called. "Where are you?"

"On the other side of the stables you're behind. Just walk around and I'll meet-"

"Walk around which way?" Jaken yelled.

"Towards the river!" Kagome called, trying to lead them to the most direct route.

"This way Master Jaken!" Kohaku said.

"No, you foolish boy, the river is this way!" 

Kagome rolled her eyes at the pointless argument Jaken was trying to invite.

"Wait there," she said, trying her best to stay patient. "I'll come to y-"

Kagome didn't have a chance to finish as a large hole was blown through the rotting wood.Sesshomaru stood in front of the now empty space, his hand glowing and pointing towards it, a stunned and bloody Kohaku and Jaken on either side of him.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome, what the hell?" Inuyasha yelled as he caught-up. 

"Inuyasha," she said. "I heard-"

"Sesshomaru!" He said, noticing his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"We need Lady Kagome's help!" Kohaku said. "Naraku has embedded sacred jewel shards in Rin and Ah-Un, but we can't find them."

"I knew I sensed a jewel shard!" Kagome said, happy to be vindicated. "See Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, he wasn't ready to deal with what he had said to Kagome, and proof that she was right meant he couldn't avoid it. Instead of acknowledging it and moving forward, the half-demon fell back on his main coping skills; anger and mistrust.

"Feh," Inuyasha said dismissively. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "I can sense them!"

"No you can't, your powers are sealed!" Inuyasha persisted. "Besides, Naraku just found all the shards, why would he risk them?"

"Regardless, he has." Sesshomaru said. "They were embedded into Rin and one of this one's steed's in a battle with Byakuya. They need to be removed."

"What needs to be removed?" A soft voice asked. 

"Kaede!" Kagome said to the elderly priestess as she hobbled towards them. "Naraku is trying to use jewel shards to control Rin."

"But he just obtained the completed jewel." She mused. "It makes little sense he would risk them falling into another's hands."

"Exactly!" Inuyasha said. "See? She's senile and even she gets it." 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome started.

"Just because I am old does not mean I am senile!" Kaede said, pointedly. "And just because we do not understand why Naraku has done something does not undo it."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head in annoyance. He didn't have a sound argument against them. He simply turned away and stormed-off, muttering under his breath.

Kagome started to go after him but Sesshomaru's moko-moko grabbed her arm. 

"Not only did Naraku embed jewel shards in them." Sesshomaru said. "But Rin and Kohaku were both injured and we have been unable to treat their wounds properly. I can already smell them festering."

Kagome nodded, sighing at the grimness of the situation. She would most likely need to return home and get additional medical supplies to treat them 

Walking over to Rin, Kagome worked to keep her composure as she looked over the girl. She was bound by the chain of Kohaku's weapon, her checkered kimono had bloody tears all over it, some of the blood was fresh, but some looked browned from age and had pus leaking through from the original wounds. That worried her, they would need to treat those once they found the jewel shard. Kagome squinted as she looked down at Rin, she could FEEL the shard, but couldn't see where it was. Reaching down towards the young girl caused a violent reaction, Rin thrashed and growled, she even tried to lunge forward and bite Kagome's fingers like a rabid animal.

"Lady Kagome!" Kohaku said, as he pulled Rin back.

"Kohaku," Kagome said with conviction. "I can't see the shard, but I can feel it. Can you hold her down?" 

"I can try, Lord Sesshomaru would probably be better. He could do it with less chance of hurting her worse, but…" he trailed off, looking at the firm grip Sesshomaru held on the dragon as it tried to snap at its brother. 

"There is no one else to hold Ah-Un" the demon lord said. "For once, the half-breed would've been usefu-"

"Kohaku!"

Sango and Miroku came running towards them, a look of joy on Sango's face. She threw her arms around her brother, causing him to wince in pain.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"We were attacked by Naraku." He said.

"Did you see where Inuyasha went?" Kagome asked. "We need someone to hold Sesshomaru's dragon for him."

The humans in the group turned and looked oddly at Kagome, Jaken gaped at her, Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, and even Ah-Un stopped fighting.

"What?" Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"I want you to think of what you just said, the exact wording."

She looked at him confused, then a second later, she turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Perverts!" She yelled, slapping Miroku's hands away.

"We need help with Ah-Un." Kohaku said quickly, before Miroku could devolve the situation with a reply. "A jewel shard was embedded in one of them by Naraku."

"But Naraku just completed-"

"We know!" Kagome snapped at the monk. "Will everyone please stop stating the obvious and help!"

Miroku took a step back from Kagome, he couldn't argue that he was staying the obvious instead of helping; since it enraged her so much, he decided a little extra distance was best.

"Miroku," Kaeda said, "What about one of your ofudas? Could it weaken the beast without purifying it? Then you and Sango could restrain it."

"Yes, but why is that necessary? Sesshomaru seems to be restraining him quite well."

"There's a jewel shard in Rin as well." Kohaku said. "We need someone who can restrain her without hurting her. Lord Sesshomaru is the only one here who is strong enough to truly do that."

Miroku nodded, understanding the dilemma.

He pulled an ofuda out of his sleeve and walked over to the dragon. Sesshomaru held the dragon in place while the monk pressed it to the it's forehead. The dragon's eyes rolled into the back of it's head as if taken by a wave of dizziness, it's head lulled to the side and it stopped snapping at it's brother.  
Sesshomaru handed the brindle to Miroku as Sango came up behind the dragon and wrapped her arms around it's neck. Overwhelmed by the ofuda, the lesser demon was unable to put up much of a fight.

"Ok," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru, I need you to hold Rin and keep her as still as possible."

Sesshomaru nodded as he walked over to where Rin lay. Kneeling beside his ward, he carefully held her in place while Kagome ran her fingers over the wounds on the girls back and arms. The familiar tingle in her fingers growing stronger as they moved towards the shard.

I'm getting closer, closer, there!

"Found it!" She yelled triumphantly, resting her fingers over the jewel shard embedded in Rin's back.

Sesshomaru ripped the fabric near Rin's left shoulder blade, pierced the partially closed wound with his claw and pressed down. A small stream of pus flowed out, carrying the jewel shard with it. Instantly, Rin stopped thrashing and fell unconscious, her body and spirit obviously exhausted.

Kagome reached down, the jewel shard was nearly black with taint and it was almost second nature for her to attempt to purify it with a touch. When fingers made contact, it started to turn pink, giving her hope that maybe her powers weren't fully sealed; but almost instantly, the shard rejected the purification and blackened. Kagome winced as the tainted energy lashed out at her attempt to purify it, burning her fingers. She whimpered and pulled her fingers away, trying not to feel defeated.

"Here," Kaeda said, picking up the shard and wrapping it in a cloth. "When we have the other one, I will take it to the shrine to be purified."

Kagome nodded but didn't say anything, worried if she did she might start crying. She was the jewel's guardian, and she couldn't do her one duty and keep it from being tainted.

"Do not worry child." Kaede said, as she smiled warmly at Kagome. "We will unseal ye powers, and jewel will be purified."

Kagome forced a smile at the older priestess and nodded. Getting depressed wouldn't help the situation.

"Until then," the older woman continued. "I will need ye assistance with tending to these young ones wounds. Ye medicines are much more potent than mine."

"After we tend to Ah," Sesshomaru said. "Leaving any creature in Naraku's thrall is unsafe."

Kagome nodded and walked towards the two headed dragon. Sensing holy energy, Un stiffened and eyed the priestess warily, he remembered her being on the other side of his master's fight over Tokijin. Smiling warmly at Un, she held her hand out to him to show she meant no harm. Un hesitantly sniffed, and deciding he liked what he smelled, started nuzzling her hand. 

"Will you let me help your brother?" Kagome asked.

Un nodded, smiling at her. Kagome reached for Ah and ran her slender fingers along his head and neck.

"Here!" She said, as hand brushed the area just barely inside Un's right ear.

Sesshomaru walked over and once again, removed the jewel shard. Having to do a little more digging as there was no infection to force the jewel shard out. Miroku took the jewel shard from Sesshomaru, removed the ofuda from Ah's head and wrapped it around the tainted shard. Sango let go of the dragon and stepped back warily. It shook it's head and looked around confused. Un grasped the brindle with his teeth and pulled it off his brothers snout, he then tilted his head towards Kagome. Nodding at each other, both dragons leaned forward and licked her cheeks in thanks.

"That tickles!" Kagome giggled.

Everyone laughed except for Sesshomaru, whom was staring oddly intently at the priestess's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, I haven't forgotten about, nor stopped working on "Dark Reflections". There's just a lot of chaos in the world and I needed to write something lighter.Thank you for reading! I love reviews and comments! Thanks to Janis for helping keep me motivated to write!


End file.
